La marche des morts
by Emilie1320
Summary: Ils ignorent comment et pourquoi tout cela est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Pendant qu'une épidemie de zombies ravage le monde, un petit groupe de personnes tente de survivre. Malheureusement, il ne suffit pas d'échapper au morts-vivants, les présents survivants sont confrontés à des défis autant physiques que psychologiques.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors d'abord, une petite présentation. Je m'appelle Émilie (_Kinder pour les intimes-_****_je dois ce magnifique surnom (c'est discutable…) à une personne que j'estime beaucoup, ma meilleure amie Isabelle_.)**

**Je publie ici ma première fiction et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ****(_J'accepte volontiers les commentaires positifs, voir constructifs, mais pas insultants. Si vous n'aimez pas, allez simplement lire ailleurs…)_**

**J'ai écris quelques chapitres à l'avance pour pouvoir publier de façon régulière.**

**Ps : Je poste aussi sur un autre site , mais ce n'est pas un site très visité, enfin, pas autant disons. Donc, je la publie aussi ici pour permettre à plus de personne de me lire.**

**Crédit : L'univers de la fiction appartient à la série The Walking Dead. Les personnages sont tous sortis de mon imagination. Peut-être qu'il y aura des membres du groupe de Rick qui viendront s'immiscer plus loin au cours de l'histoire, mais pas dans les premiers chapitres.**** (_Je mettrai le crédit au début du chapitre auquel on est rendu s'il y a lieu_.)**

**Et maintenant, place à la fiction…**

1

Prologue

Evelyne mangeait le repas de la cafeteria, elle était assise à une table de pique-nique dans la cour de son école secondaire. La moitié des tables étaient occupées. Evelyne avait 16 ans et cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle fréquentait l'école publique de Gatineau. L'établissement était situé à la lisière de la ville. Du coté Est se trouvaient un terrain de football américain, trois terrains de tennis et un aréna. Du coté Nord il y avait les tables et une épaisse forêt de plusieurs kilomètres. Les portes étaient sur la face Sud de l'école et des stationnements occupaient le coté Ouest du bâtiment.

Justement, assis à une des tables extérieurs, quatre jeunes passaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'heure du lunch… seule pause de la journée qui durait assez longtemps pour leur donner un moment de répit.

Evelyne avait une apparence assez commune, de longs cheveux bruns comme ses yeux et une taille de guêpe. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et ses joues avaient une teinte rosée. Plutôt discrète et timide, elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné des amis qui l'obligeait un peu à sortir de sa bulle imaginaire et qui l'aidaient à vaincre sa non-sociabilité. ( Car oui, elle serait très certainement cachée dans une grotte à manger des insectes à l'heure qu'il est, pour être sur de ne croiser personne)

Le frère à Evelyne, Michaël, piocha discrètement une frite dans l'assiette de celle-ci. L'adolescent n'avait qu'un an de moins que sa sœur mais paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il lui ressemblait également beaucoup. Il avait de cours cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête et ses yeux étaient teintés de vert (cadeau que sa mère lui avait transmis via la génétique et que sa sœur enviait grandement). Il était surtout connu pour être le « nerd » de sa classe…( aussi un cadeau de sa mère…on n'échappe pas à ses gènes, c'est héréditaire).Michaël, ne trouvant pas que son nom lui convenait se faisait depuis trois ans appeler Mike.

Celui-ci jeta un regard à sa sœur et lui désigna des yeux l'autre coté de la table : Brook et Damien se bécotaient comme d'habitude, ce qui devenait à la longue très énervant. Comprenant le message de son frangin, Evelyne se pencha en avant, armée d'une frite et la lança en plein dans le visage de Brook. L'adolescente lâcha son petit copain, poussa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, puis se retourna vers Evelyne :

" Tu sais Evy, il faut que tu te trouve une autre occupation que de bombarder de frites ta meilleure amie à chaque fois qu'elle embrasse son mec!

-Mouais c'est ça, sauf que je vais plus rester ta meilleure amie longtemps si tu continue comme ça... me remplacer par un garçon qui ne fait que chialer tout le temps, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- D'abord, il n'est pas si pire que ça et ensuite, si tu es jalouse de mon super Damien, (une lueur de malice traversa ses yeux verts émeraude) je connais un gars dans mon cours de math qui n'est vraiment pas laid... je te branche avec si tu veux!

-Euh... je suis là moi aussi les filles, ce n'est pas la peine de se chamailler pour moi! Je sais que je suis craquant mais à ce point là... (Damien sourit et essaya d'attirer l'attention des deux filles. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui porta d'attention, il était vraisemblablement moins intéressant qu'il le pensait...)

-Il s'appelle Dean, continua t'elle, tu sais probablement de qui je parle, tous le monde connais Dean Timberlane!

- Pas tout le monde apparemment car, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de qui tu parle et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir non plus!

- Mais oui Evelyne, tu sais, c'est le quater back de l'équipe de foot! On est même déjà allez à un de ses party! Il m'avait invitée tu t'imagine?!

- Premièrement, je ne sais toujours pas de qui tu parle, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de sport et deuxièmement, je ne suis JAMAIS allez a un party. De toute ma vie je n'ai été invitée qu'à la soirée pyjama de Stefanie.

- Arrête, je me souviens de cette soirée comme si s'était hier! Tu ne te souviens pas? La fête se déroulait chez lui, ses parents étaient partis pour la semaine... Il y avait un comptoir de bière bon dieu!

- Ah, tu veux parler de la soirée à laquelle tu es allée et dont tu n'a pas arrêté de parler durant des semaines?! La soirée à laquelle tu avais oublié de m'inviter? Ah oui, je sais très bien de quelle super fête tu parle.

- Oh. "

Brook baissa les yeux, mais les remonta tout de suite. Elle prit un air enthousiaste :

" Bon mais ce n'est pas le plus important, en plus tu m'as pardonné, non? Alors voilà, Dean ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au pas-trop-populaires et cyniques dans ton genre mais, coté apparence je crois que tu es de son goût. Je te jure, il est trop sympas et...blablabla...

Evelyne soupira, Brook était vraiment gentille mais, elle l'exaspérait. Cela faisait maintenant quatre garçons qu'elle lui présentait depuis le début de la semaine, cee n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de copain seulement, la jeune fille ne trouvait pas super urgent de se trouver un chum, surtout pas un monsieur populaire qui se comportait la majorité du temps en vrai trou du cul...

Soudain, un cri saillant perça le calme extérieur, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le bruis. Un jeune homme sorti des bois en courant et en criant. Evelyne le reconnaissait très bien, s'était Jeffrey Wilson, un dégénéré de première catégorie. Personne ne savait vraiment quel était son problème mais, il était habituellement accompagné par une éducatrice et manquait souvent les cours pour aller "discuter" avec un psychologue.

Jeffrey regardait sans arrêt derrière lui, dans la forêt, comme si quelque chose le poursuivait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Le jeune abordait une expression d'horreur et hurlait des choses d'autant plus effrayantes:

" Courez, allez tous vous cachez, je les ai vus, ils étaient environ dix! Les créatures du diables ont débarquées sur terre, Ils vont tous nous tuer j'en suis certain! "

Un enseignant qui surveillait l'extérieure, qui connaissait probablement le tempérament délirant de Jeffrey, courut vers le jeune homme paniqué et essaya de le calmer. Jeffrey frappa l'enseignant et couru vers l'école. Un des gardes de sécurité vint en aide au malheureux, envoya un message à son coéquipier à l'aide d'un walkie-talkie avant de filer vers le jeune délinquant. Presque toutes les personnes présentes étaient déjà retournées à leurs occupations, Jeffrey divaguait assez fréquemment pour des riens.

Le garde n'eut pas à faire grands efforts pour rattraper le jeune adolescent, il dut le maintenir au sol car, Jeffrey se débattait. Au bout de quelques secondes, un autre garde arriva suivit de l'éducatrice du jeune délirant. Elle sortie une seringue et lui injecta quelque chose dans le bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune Jeffrey faisait une crise de folie. Lorsque le produit fît effet, l'éducatrice lui demanda gentiment ce qui se passait. Jeffrey regarda vers la forêt, il avait l'air inquiet:

" J-je-je les ai vus ! Ils é-étaient dans la fo-forêt...

- Calme-toi, répondit la femme, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la forêt?

- Ils étaient environ dix! C'était des...heu...zombies... (Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il continua.) ...Ils étaient en train de dévorer un Bambi! Un pauvre petit cerf et leurs corps étaient pleins de blessures et de sang. L'un d'eux n'avait même pas de bras! (soudain, le visage du garçon retrouva cet air apeuré et il recommença à crier) Vite, il faut se sauver, ils vont nous manger, comme ils l'ont fait avec le petit cerf! Ils m'ont vu, ils se sont retournés et je crois qu'ils m'ont même peut-être suivi! Je suis certain qu'ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre! Sauvez vous, cria-t-il à l'intention des dineurs dans la cour."

La majorité des personnes qui étaient à proximité étaient partis. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas à cause que ce que Jeffrey disait mais plutôt pour pouvoir enfin diner en paix... Finalement, un camion d'un institut psychiatrique arriva, Evelyne et ses amis l'avait déjà vu deux fois à l'école, une lorsque Jeffrey avait essayé de mettre le feu à une classe de musique en croyant que les instruments étaient possédés par une force maléfique ( le pauvre n'avait eut la permission de sortir que plusieurs semaines plus tard) et une autre lorsque qu'une jeune fille avait pétée une crise de mongole en disant que les "voix" lui parlait, ils avaient par la suite appris qu'elle était schizophrène...

Le camion embarqua le jeune et les adultes présents retournèrent à leurs tâches. Damien commença à rire :

" Non mais, quel con celui là ! (Il prit une voix de petite fille) Oh non! Les extraterrestres débarquent sur notre planète, ils vont nous tuer, Ahhhhh. Ah Ah. (Il reprit sa voix normale et se laissa aller dans un fou rire.)

- Arrête Damien se n'est pas drôle, s'exclama Mike, il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment peur. En plus, il n'a pas dit avoir vu des extraterrestres, il a dit que c'était des zombies...

- Peut-être mais, ça en revient au même. Je suis sure que ce qui l'a le plus effrayé dans ce qu'il croit avoir vu c'est le Bambi! Non mais, vous avez vus sa tête? "

La journée continua normalement. Toutes les personnes qui avaient entendus parler de la petite crise de folie de Jeffrey avaient ri de lui, plaisantant sur le fait qu'une petite horde de zombies aurait bien pu le manger. Parler de zombis, de créatures mangeuses de chaire, d'humains qui pouvaient à leur tour devenir des monstres sauvages et sadiques les faisait bien rire et, d'un autre point de vu, cela aurait pu être drôle. Seulement, le jeune incompris, de tout ce qu'il avait cru voir ou entendre, n'avait jamais été aussi près de la vérité...

**Alors voilà pour le prologue, la suite d'ici peu.**


	2. Deux mois plus tard

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors d'abord, une petite présentation. Je m'appelle Émilie (_Kinder pour les intimes-_****_je dois ce magnifique surnom (c'est discutable…) à une personne que j'estime beaucoup, ma meilleure amie Isabelle_.)**

**Je publie ici ma première fiction et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ****(_J'accepte volontiers les commentaires positifs, voir constructifs, mais pas insultants. Si vous n'aimez pas, allez simplement lire ailleurs…)_**

**J'ai écris quelques chapitres à l'avance pour pouvoir publier de façon régulière.**

**Ps : Je poste aussi sur un autre site , mais ce n'est pas un site très visité, enfin, pas autant disons. Donc, je la publie aussi ici pour permettre à plus de personne de me lire.**

**Crédit : L'univers de la fiction appartient à la série The Walking Dead. Les personnages sont tous sortis de mon imagination. Peut-être qu'il y aura des membres du groupe de Rick qui viendront s'immiscer plus loin au cours de l'histoire, mais pas dans les premiers chapitres.**** (_Je mettrai le crédit au début du chapitre auquel on est rendu s'il y a lieu_.)**

**Et maintenant, place à la fiction…**

1

Prologue

Evelyne mangeait le repas de la cafeteria, elle était assise à une table de pique-nique dans la cour de son école secondaire. La moitié des tables étaient occupées. Evelyne avait 16 ans et cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle fréquentait l'école publique de Gatineau. L'établissement était situé à la lisière de la ville. Du coté Est se trouvaient un terrain de football américain, trois terrains de tennis et un aréna. Du coté Nord il y avait les tables et une épaisse forêt de plusieurs kilomètres. Les portes étaient sur la face Sud de l'école et des stationnements occupaient le coté Ouest du bâtiment.

Justement, assis à une des tables extérieurs, quatre jeunes passaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'heure du lunch… seule pause de la journée qui durait assez longtemps pour leur donner un moment de répit.

Evelyne avait une apparence assez commune, de longs cheveux bruns comme ses yeux et une taille de guêpe. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et ses joues avaient une teinte rosée. Plutôt discrète et timide, elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné des amis qui l'obligeait un peu à sortir de sa bulle imaginaire et qui l'aidaient à vaincre sa non-sociabilité. ( Car oui, elle serait très certainement cachée dans une grotte à manger des insectes à l'heure qu'il est, pour être sur de ne croiser personne)

Le frère à Evelyne, Michaël, piocha discrètement une frite dans l'assiette de celle-ci. L'adolescent n'avait qu'un an de moins que sa sœur mais paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il lui ressemblait également beaucoup. Il avait de cours cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête et ses yeux étaient teintés de vert (cadeau que sa mère lui avait transmis via la génétique et que sa sœur enviait grandement). Il était surtout connu pour être le « nerd » de sa classe…( aussi un cadeau de sa mère…on n'échappe pas à ses gènes, c'est héréditaire).Michaël, ne trouvant pas que son nom lui convenait se faisait depuis trois ans appeler Mike.

Celui-ci jeta un regard à sa sœur et lui désigna des yeux l'autre coté de la table : Brook et Damien se bécotaient comme d'habitude, ce qui devenait à la longue très énervant. Comprenant le message de son frangin, Evelyne se pencha en avant, armée d'une frite et la lança en plein dans le visage de Brook. L'adolescente lâcha son petit copain, poussa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, puis se retourna vers Evelyne :

" Tu sais Evy, il faut que tu te trouve une autre occupation que de bombarder de frites ta meilleure amie à chaque fois qu'elle embrasse son mec!

-Mouais c'est ça, sauf que je vais plus rester ta meilleure amie longtemps si tu continue comme ça... me remplacer par un garçon qui ne fait que chialer tout le temps, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- D'abord, il n'est pas si pire que ça et ensuite, si tu es jalouse de mon super Damien, (une lueur de malice traversa ses yeux verts émeraude) je connais un gars dans mon cours de math qui n'est vraiment pas laid... je te branche avec si tu veux!

-Euh... je suis là moi aussi les filles, ce n'est pas la peine de se chamailler pour moi! Je sais que je suis craquant mais à ce point là... (Damien sourit et essaya d'attirer l'attention des deux filles. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui porta d'attention, il était vraisemblablement moins intéressant qu'il le pensait...)

-Il s'appelle Dean, continua t'elle, tu sais probablement de qui je parle, tous le monde connais Dean Timberlane!

- Pas tout le monde apparemment car, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de qui tu parle et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir non plus!

- Mais oui Evelyne, tu sais, c'est le quater back de l'équipe de foot! On est même déjà allez à un de ses party! Il m'avait invitée tu t'imagine?!

- Premièrement, je ne sais toujours pas de qui tu parle, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de sport et deuxièmement, je ne suis JAMAIS allez a un party. De toute ma vie je n'ai été invitée qu'à la soirée pyjama de Stefanie.

- Arrête, je me souviens de cette soirée comme si s'était hier! Tu ne te souviens pas? La fête se déroulait chez lui, ses parents étaient partis pour la semaine... Il y avait un comptoir de bière bon dieu!

- Ah, tu veux parler de la soirée à laquelle tu es allée et dont tu n'a pas arrêté de parler durant des semaines?! La soirée à laquelle tu avais oublié de m'inviter? Ah oui, je sais très bien de quelle super fête tu parle.

- Oh. "

Brook baissa les yeux, mais les remonta tout de suite. Elle prit un air enthousiaste :

" Bon mais ce n'est pas le plus important, en plus tu m'as pardonné, non? Alors voilà, Dean ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au pas-trop-populaires et cyniques dans ton genre mais, coté apparence je crois que tu es de son goût. Je te jure, il est trop sympas et...blablabla...

Evelyne soupira, Brook était vraiment gentille mais, elle l'exaspérait. Cela faisait maintenant quatre garçons qu'elle lui présentait depuis le début de la semaine, cee n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de copain seulement, la jeune fille ne trouvait pas super urgent de se trouver un chum, surtout pas un monsieur populaire qui se comportait la majorité du temps en vrai trou du cul...

Soudain, un cri saillant perça le calme extérieur, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le bruis. Un jeune homme sorti des bois en courant et en criant. Evelyne le reconnaissait très bien, s'était Jeffrey Wilson, un dégénéré de première catégorie. Personne ne savait vraiment quel était son problème mais, il était habituellement accompagné par une éducatrice et manquait souvent les cours pour aller "discuter" avec un psychologue.

Jeffrey regardait sans arrêt derrière lui, dans la forêt, comme si quelque chose le poursuivait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Le jeune abordait une expression d'horreur et hurlait des choses d'autant plus effrayantes:

" Courez, allez tous vous cachez, je les ai vus, ils étaient environ dix! Les créatures du diables ont débarquées sur terre, Ils vont tous nous tuer j'en suis certain! "

Un enseignant qui surveillait l'extérieure, qui connaissait probablement le tempérament délirant de Jeffrey, courut vers le jeune homme paniqué et essaya de le calmer. Jeffrey frappa l'enseignant et couru vers l'école. Un des gardes de sécurité vint en aide au malheureux, envoya un message à son coéquipier à l'aide d'un walkie-talkie avant de filer vers le jeune délinquant. Presque toutes les personnes présentes étaient déjà retournées à leurs occupations, Jeffrey divaguait assez fréquemment pour des riens.

Le garde n'eut pas à faire grands efforts pour rattraper le jeune adolescent, il dut le maintenir au sol car, Jeffrey se débattait. Au bout de quelques secondes, un autre garde arriva suivit de l'éducatrice du jeune délirant. Elle sortie une seringue et lui injecta quelque chose dans le bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune Jeffrey faisait une crise de folie. Lorsque le produit fît effet, l'éducatrice lui demanda gentiment ce qui se passait. Jeffrey regarda vers la forêt, il avait l'air inquiet:

" J-je-je les ai vus ! Ils é-étaient dans la fo-forêt...

- Calme-toi, répondit la femme, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la forêt?

- Ils étaient environ dix! C'était des...heu...zombies... (Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il continua.) ...Ils étaient en train de dévorer un Bambi! Un pauvre petit cerf et leurs corps étaient pleins de blessures et de sang. L'un d'eux n'avait même pas de bras! (soudain, le visage du garçon retrouva cet air apeuré et il recommença à crier) Vite, il faut se sauver, ils vont nous manger, comme ils l'ont fait avec le petit cerf! Ils m'ont vu, ils se sont retournés et je crois qu'ils m'ont même peut-être suivi! Je suis certain qu'ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre! Sauvez vous, cria-t-il à l'intention des dineurs dans la cour."

La majorité des personnes qui étaient à proximité étaient partis. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas à cause que ce que Jeffrey disait mais plutôt pour pouvoir enfin diner en paix... Finalement, un camion d'un institut psychiatrique arriva, Evelyne et ses amis l'avait déjà vu deux fois à l'école, une lorsque Jeffrey avait essayé de mettre le feu à une classe de musique en croyant que les instruments étaient possédés par une force maléfique ( le pauvre n'avait eut la permission de sortir que plusieurs semaines plus tard) et une autre lorsque qu'une jeune fille avait pétée une crise de mongole en disant que les "voix" lui parlait, ils avaient par la suite appris qu'elle était schizophrène...

Le camion embarqua le jeune et les adultes présents retournèrent à leurs tâches. Damien commença à rire :

" Non mais, quel con celui là ! (Il prit une voix de petite fille) Oh non! Les extraterrestres débarquent sur notre planète, ils vont nous tuer, Ahhhhh. Ah Ah. (Il reprit sa voix normale et se laissa aller dans un fou rire.)

- Arrête Damien se n'est pas drôle, s'exclama Mike, il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment peur. En plus, il n'a pas dit avoir vu des extraterrestres, il a dit que c'était des zombies...

- Peut-être mais, ça en revient au même. Je suis sure que ce qui l'a le plus effrayé dans ce qu'il croit avoir vu c'est le Bambi! Non mais, vous avez vus sa tête? "

La journée continua normalement. Toutes les personnes qui avaient entendus parler de la petite crise de folie de Jeffrey avaient ri de lui, plaisantant sur le fait qu'une petite horde de zombies aurait bien pu le manger. Parler de zombis, de créatures mangeuses de chaire, d'humains qui pouvaient à leur tour devenir des monstres sauvages et sadiques les faisait bien rire et, d'un autre point de vu, cela aurait pu être drôle. Seulement, le jeune incompris, de tout ce qu'il avait cru voir ou entendre, n'avait jamais été aussi près de la vérité...

**Alors voilà pour le prologue, la suite d'ici peu.**


	3. Prise d'assaut

**Bonjour Joyeux lecteurs! Voici le troisième chapitre de **_**La marche des morts**_**. Merci à un guest ( «Ef» ) qui a prit la peine , même sans compte, de me laisser mon premier commentaire.**

**Bon, sans plus parler… LA SUITE!**

3

Prise d'assaut

Mike se réveilla en sursaut. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà réveillées dans la salle, cependant, elles semblaient différentes. Au lieu d'arborer une expression prospère, les visages autour de Mike semblaient inquiets. Il s'élevait un boucan d'enfer, tout le monde paniquait, des adultes criaient des ordres aux membres de leurs familles et certains pleuraient. Il regarda à coté de lui, les filles dormaient encore.

Son regard se posa sur une petite famille qui, à première vue, était en train de plier bagages. Il remarqua que cette famille n'était pas la seule... la plupart des personnes réveillées qui avaient amené des objets rangeaient leur matériel. Mike se leva et se dirigea vers un des gardes armés et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le garde ne posa à peine un regard sur lui, il chargea son arme et se dirigea vers les portes du gymnase rejoindre deux autres gardes. Ceux-ci franchirent les portes et disparurent dans le couloir. Mike observa la pièce pour finalement s'apercevoir que tous les dirigeants étaient partis hors du gymnase.

Le garçon couru vers un homme noir à forte carrure et sa femme, il s'arrêta net devant eux et leur demanda se qu'il se passait. L'homme prit un air grave:

« Mon garçon, prépare toi au pire. (L'homme paraissait pressé, il ne voulait apparemment pas perdre son temps à lui parler) Garçon, s'il y a des personnes que tu veux prévenir ici, fais-le vite! »

Un coup de feu retenti dans le bâtiment.

«Mais que se passe t-il? Pourquoi les gardes sont-ils partis en bas?

- Cette nuit, je me suis fait réveiller par un bruit de verre cassé. Ce sont les rôdeurs, ils ont réussi à casser la première porte et la deuxième ne tardera pas à céder, si les gardes ont commencé à tirer, ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils vont bientôt arriver jusqu'ici...

- Dites-moi, y a-t'il un plan? Une cachette ou quelque chose?

- Non. Je suis désolé .Je dois retourner me préparer.»

Une petite fille à la peau chocolat d'environ huit ans arriva en courant vers l'homme et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. Probablement sa fille.

«Euh, monsieur...

-Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Bonne chance.»

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Mike, il se retourna. Brook le regarda l'air troublé:

« Que se passe-t-il ? Mike? (Brook criait presque.)

-Va réveiller Evelyne. Vite!

-Mais…

-Je t'expliquerai»

Mike rangea son sac de couchage dans une pochette et sa sœur fît de même une fois réveillée. Brook avait déjà serré le sien et mis son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Soudain, un horrible bruit provenant du premier étage résonna. Des coups de feu étaient tirés et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les gens dans le gymnase paniquaient de plus en plus, les derniers dormeurs se réveillèrent. Les gens se bousculaient, criaient, courraient. C'était le chaos.

Brusquement, le silence retomba. Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers l'entrée du gymnase: un homme couvert de sang, la chair en lambeaux qui pendait le long de son corps, les cheveux en bataille et la peau blême. Il avança, le pas traînant, le regard vide et poussa de ses maigres bras les portes transparentes. La jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui ne réagit pas assez vite, le rôdeur se jeta sur elle et lui déchiqueta la chair avec un son affreux, la pauvre criait et se débattait mais le rôdeur ne la lâchait pas.

Le premier à réagir fût un petit homme enrobé, il sortit de sa poche un couteau et le planta dans la tête du zombie. Le rôdeur se retourna vers son assaillant mais celui-ci replanta son arme dans la tête du mort-vivant. Le rôdeur ne bougeait plus. Il était mort, pour de bon.

L'homme en question se retournât vers la foule:

- N'oubliez pas ce qu'on a appris, pour tuer ces créatures il faut viser le cerveau, une balle en pleine poitrine ne leur fera rie...

Un bruit de pas s'approchant coupa la parole à l'individu. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'un seul pas, mais bien de centaines de pieds avançant et se trainant vers les réfugiés terrifiés. La panique regagna les protégés, certains coururent vers les toilettes, celles-ci pouvaient peut-être retarder leur mort mais, elles n'arrêteraient pas les zombies affamés.

Un gros groupe de rôdeurs apparut dans le gymnase, c'était la fin, la mort était inévitable.

Mike pris sa sœur par la main et couru vers le font du gym, Brook les suivait. Des cris de mort et des pleurs emplissaient la salle. Des grognements s'élevaient, mélangés aux bruits de succion que faisait la peau des humains dévorés par les zombies. Paniqués les jeunes adolescents piquèrent un sprint vers une porte, il n'y avait presque personne dans le coin où elle était. Evelyne saisi la poignée et tira: rien. Elle essaya de la pousser de toutes ses forces mais, celle-ci était barrée.

Un zombie les remarqua et s'avança dans leur direction en poussant des grognements, un étrange gargouillis propre à ces êtres. Il était à une dizaine de mètres des jeunes.

«Mais ouvre cette putain de porte!

- Je ne peux pas, elle est fermée à clé, s'écria Evelyne!»

Mike poussa Evelyne sur le coté et se donna un élan. Son épaule vint heurter le métal de la porte. Il recommença et recommença jusqu'a ce qu'un petit craquement se fasse entendre.

«Dépêche-toi merde! Le zombie arrive! Evelyne essayait de garder son sang froid mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Tasse-toi de là le jeune, dit une voix en arrière de Mike.»

Un jeune homme musclé avec de longs cheveux châtains se tenait près d'eux. Mike se déplaça sur le coté. L'inconnu prit du recul et fît la même chose que Mike, mais cette fois ci, la porte céda. Les quatre individus se précipitèrent à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et refermèrent la porte derrière eux juste au moment où le rôdeur les atteignait. Le jeune inconnu se battit avec la porte un instant, le rôdeur poussait de l'autre coté, essayait de l'ouvrir, mais après quelques minutes, il arrêta. Il avait probablement prit en chasse une autre malheureuse personne.

Brook tâta le mur avec sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un interrupteur. Elle l'alluma pour découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient dans un genre de petit entrepôt. La lumière éclaira aussi le visage du nouveau venu, dévoilant du même coup de superbes yeux bleus. L'adolescent recula de quelques pas. Encore près de l'entrée, Mike vit une petite chaine suspendue après la porte, il la glissa dans une fente pour la barrer, enfin, pour maintenir temporairement la porte fermée.

Sur l'un des murs, il y avait une petite échelle à l'apparence fragile qui menait à une trappe au plafond. L'inconnu brisa le silence :

«Cette trappe mène probablement au toit.

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Mike.

-Je ne le sais pas mais, d'après moi, elle doit forcément menée au toit. (Mike le fixa longuement)

- Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda Evelyne au jeune homme.

-Jackson Lewis mais, appelle-moi Jack.

-D'accord… Jack. Alors est-ce que tu passes en premier? (Evelyne désigna la trappe de son index.)

-Les femmes d'abord, dit Jack, en souriant narquoisement.

Brook passa à coté d'Evelyne et alla près de l'échelle.

- Quelle galanterie, s'exclama Brook sarcastiquement.»

La jeune fille grimpa à l'échelle et ouvrit la trappe dans un nuage de poussière.

«Ouais, il y a un petit passage et une autre échelle au fond, je crois.»

Elle sortit une lampe torche de son sac à dos et disparu dans le trou. Jack partit à sa suite suivi d'Evelyne. Mike se prépara à grimper quand on frappa lourdement à la porte. Il sursautât.

Une voix d'homme tremblotante s'élevait de l'autre coté, difficile à entendre aux milieu des cris qui résonnaient encore dans le gymnase.

«Laissez-nous entrer, je vous en pris. Vite, les rôdeurs approchent!»

Mike hésita puis se dirigea vers la porte. La voix d'Evelyne le stoppa dans son élan :

«Non, n'ouvre pas, les zombies pourraient entrer! S'il te plait Mike, dépêches-toi de monter.»

La voix de l'autre coté se transforma en pleurs:

«Ma femme et ma fille sont avec moi! Ne nous laissez pas mourir, ayez pitié.»

Mike regarda le plafond, aux prises avec un dilemme. Il soupira, secoua la tête, puis défit la chaîne, ignorant sa sœur. Il tourna la poignée de porte. La petite famille se précipita à l'intérieur le plus vite possible et Mike referma l'accès derrière eux.

«-Merci, dit une femme noire avec de courts cheveux frisés sur la tête.»Elle portait une robe bleue fleurie.

Mike reconnu tout de suite la petite famille. Une petite fille d'environ huit ans était accrochée au cou de l'homme. Celui-ci aussi reconnu presque instantanément Mike:

« Eh bien jeune homme, je vois que vous avez réussi à échapper aux dents des morts-vivants! Je vous remercie de tout cœur de nous avoir ouvert. (L'homme tendit sa main à Mike.) Je m'appelle Neil, Neil Douglas, et voici ma femme, Alisha et ma fille, Kianna.»

Mike serra la main tendue par Neil et se présenta. Il lui expliqua ensuite que ses amis étaient déjà grimpés dans les conduits de bois par la trappe.

Tout-à coup, la porte bougea, mais ce n'était pas un humain qui essayait de la défoncer, le grognement bien caractéristique des rôdeurs s'élevait de l'autre coté. Il fallait vite partir, cette porte ne tarderait pas à céder elle aussi. Une voix venant d'en haut l'interpela:

« Mike?! Viens vite, ne reste pas là!»

Le garçon grimpa à l'échelle suivit des trois autres. Le dernier à avoir franchi l'ouverture au plafond fît tomber l'échelle derrière lui pour être sûr qu'aucune créature ne les suivrait. Celle-ci tomba par terre avec fracas et se cassa en deux. Neil referma ensuite la trappe.

Le petit tunnel avait bien mené au toit. Le toit n'avait rien de spécial: le sol était pavé et des tuyaux apparaissaient ça et là, donnant au lieu un air macabre.

Ne sachant combien de temps ils seraient coincés là, les survivants firent le tri de ce qu'ils avaient et s'organisèrent un petit camp sous des morceaux de tuiles qui les abriteraient de la pluie.

Il y avait cinq sacs de couchage. Brook, Evelyne, Mike et Neil avaient chacun le leurs. Alisha en partageait un avec sa fille et Jack n'en avait pas. Dans le sac à dos de Brook il y avait quelques vêtements, une trousse de premier soins, trois couteaux, quatre sandwichs, deux poudings, huit bouteilles d'eau pleines et quelques autres objets. La famille de Neil avait un sac dans lequel se trouvaient deux sandwichs, une salade, plusieurs barres énergétiques, six bouteilles d'eau, une arme à feu et une corde. Ils avaient convenus à une entente: Le trio des trois amis s'occupait de leurs affaires et la famille de Neil, des leurs. Comme le pauvre Jack n'avait rien, ni à manger, ni rien d'autre, il pouvait se servir dans les provisions de n'importe qui, mais devait demander avant.

Assis en rond, les survivants discutaient tranquillement, essayant d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les uns et les autres… Evelyne, Mike et Brook avaient appris que Jack était venu trouver refuge au centre après que ses parents et ses sœurs aient été tués. Il avait essuyé quelques larmes en racontant son histoire… son quartier avait été envahi par les rôdeurs et il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver sa famille lorsque les monstres étaient entrés dans sa maison. « Mon père à tout fait pour nous protéger. Il s'est jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup (enfin, des zombies) pour que j'aille le temps de me sauver.» avait-il dit le visage bouffi par les larmes.

Neil, lui, avait raconté comment lui et sa famille s'étaient retrouvés là. Ils avaient parcourus de nombreux kilomètres avec un dénommé T-Dog (Theodore avait-il précisé), le frère de Neil en partance de Géorgie. Il expliqua comment ils avaient étés séparés en cours de route. Alisha avait finit leur triste récit par cette phrase : « Mon beau-frère est quelqu'un de fort et de courageux, nous ignorons si il va bien, mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il s'en est sorti…»

Il faisait maintenant nuit. Un vent tiède chassait l'insupportable chaleur de l'été. Les miraculés dormaient tous. Ils dormaient car, la journée avait été épuisante, mais leurs rêves cette nuit là se transformèrent en cauchemars. Ils étaient tous la proie d'un sommeil tourmenté. Les cris qui parvenaient du gymnase avaient cessés depuis longtemps et il pesait maintenant sur la ville que du silence. Un silence de mort, barbare et terrifiant.

**Fin du troisième chapitre, dites moi si vous avez aimés.**

**Je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine puisque je vais en voyage (petit racontage de life) et que je n'aurai pas de connexion internet.**

**Bye Bye.**


	4. Un vrai labyrinthe

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices… **** Alors comme promis un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Pour les impatients, là l'histoire commence inévitablement à devenir plus énergique!**

**En parlant de l'histoire…**

**Eh oui! Neil à un frère qu'on connait bien… Est-il toujours en vie? Va-t-on en réentendre parler? Continuez de lire et vous le découvrirez… **

**Et comme j'ai dis que je le ferais...****Crédit : Le personnage de T-Dog appartient aux créateurs de la série The Walking Dead.**

**Maintenant…. La suite!**

4

Un vrai labyrinthe

Jack se tenait devant Mike. Il prit un ton plus cassant et fronça les sourcils:

«Allez! On ne peut pas rester là éternellement! Bientôt, la ville sera complètement envahie. Il faut décamper d'ici le plus vite possible ou bien ne jamais repartir. De plus, on va manquer de nourriture et d'eau dans pas long, ce n'est qu'une question de jours...

-Bon d'accord, tu as raison, aboya Mike. Mais même si nous partions, où irions nous? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y ait même un seul endroit sur la terre où nous serions en sécurité?»

Alisha s'interposa dans la conversation:

«Écoutez les garçons, vous n'êtes pas les seuls concernés. Venez ici, on va en discuter en groupe.»

Tout le monde s'assit en rond, se préparant à prendre une décision importante. Enfin, presque tout le monde: Kianna était assise sur le bord du toit, sa Nintendo DS à la main. Neil lui jeta un regard et sourit, sa fille semblait s'amuser et, de ces temps, s'amuser était chose rare.

«Alors, commença Brook, rester encore un peu où partir? Et, si on part, où est-ce que nous irions?

-D'abord, c'est sûr que nous partons cette semaine, dit Neil. Il faut se trouver un abri et plus de vivres.

- Je ne crois pas que nous puissions quitter la ville, murmura Evelyne, les rôdeurs sont partout et se jetteraient sur nous aussitôt qu'ils nous verraient...Nous ne ferions pas 1 km…

-Avant de parler de quitter la ville, reprit Jack d'un ton dur, je crois que nous devrions aller voir si on peut quitter le centre... Les rôdeurs ne sont sûrement pas tous partis. Je vais aller voir. (Les intéressés se regardèrent tous, surpris)Quelqu'un m'accompagne au cas où il arriverait quelque chose?»

Personne ne se porta volontaire mais, après un bref silence, Evelyne leva la main:

«Je viens. Tu peux apporter des couteaux...au cas où...

-Oui, nous pouvons en amener mais, ne t'en fais pas, on ne fait que jeter un coup d'œil et on remonte. Si le gymnase est franchissable, nous partirons tous demain.»

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Evelyne hocha une deuxième fois la tête, pour elle-même cette fois : comme pour se convaincre que Jack avait raison et se donner du courage.

Jack fouilla dans le sac pour prendre deux couteaux, il en passa un à sa coéquipière. Il prit aussi une lampe de poche et un feutre noir, puis il se dirigea vers la trappe, vers l'échelle. Le garçon serra la lampe torche entre ses doigts et descendit vers le néant suivit de près par Evelyne.

Les deux adolescents erraient encore à quatre pattes dans les sombres passages surplombant le deuxième étage du centre sportif. Le bois éraflait leurs coudes et leurs genoux. Evelyne ne voyait presque rien, car Jack tenait la lampe devant lui et bloquait la lumière. La jeune fille continuait de le suivre dans cet espace étroit. Ce n'aurait pas dû prendre tant de temps, il ne leur avait pourtant fallu que trois minutes pour monter jusqu'au toit il y a quelques jours: ils n'avaient fait que suivre les couloirs et monter à chaque échelle qui apparaissait sans se soucier des autres passages.

Malheureusement, il était clair que la mission serait plus difficile que prévue. Les amis avaient déjà exploré deux culs-de-sac et trouvé une autre trappe qui avait mené à une pièce remplie de cadavres. Jack était descendu, se frayant un chemin à travers les corps pour découvrir que la porte était verrouillée.

Ils étaient maintenant rendus près d'une autre trappe, Jack et Evelyne espéraient vraiment que ce soit celle du gymnase. Ou d'une autre possible sortie.

«En espérant que ce soit la bonne, dit Evelyne avec un petit rire hystérique.»

Jack prit la poignée de bois qui reposait sur le sol et tira. La trappe s'ouvrit facilement et le garçon remarqua aussitôt une échelle brisée étendue sur le sol de... l'entrepôt adjacent au gymnase! Jack passa la tête dans l'embrassure, la porte de l'entrepôt était toujours ouverte et il essaya de voir dans quelle condition était le gym: le spectacle était épouvantable. Du sang, des objets détruits, de la nourriture écrasée et des morceaux de chair recouvraient le plancher. L'adolescent eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations jusqu'à ce que sa nausée se dissipe .D'où il était, Jack ne voyait qu'une partie de la salle. Deux morts-vivants apparurent brusquement dans son champ de vision, mais ils continuèrent leur lente traversée sans le voir.

«Alors, demanda Evelyne, crois-tu que nous pouvons sortir par là?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu deux rôdeurs passer et, comme tu dois t'en douter, il y en a sûrement d'autres.

-Tu ne voudrais pas descendre pour aller voir se qu'il en est?

-Je ne peux pas, s'exclama Jack, énervé. Lorsque Mike et la famille de Neil allaient monter, les rôdeurs ont réussis à entrer...Neil a du faire tomber l'échelle, je ne sais pas si les zombies savent grimper mais, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de chance.»

Evelyne le fixa un instant, le ton qu'il avait employé lui avait fait un peu peur. Puis, elle détourna le regard vers le mur et continua de parler comme si de rien n'était :

«Tu veux dire que( brève hésitation) nous ne pouvons pas passer par le gymnase?

-Nous pouvons: si nous nous laissons tomber par terre, tu vois, si on saute. Cependant, une fois par terre, nous ne pourrons pas remonter...

Evelyne poussa jack sur le coté pour s'approcher de la trappe. Elle regarda par le trou et évalua la hauteur qui les séparait du sol : approximativement 2.5 mètre... Jack avait raison, il serait possible de sauter en bas mais, pas de remonter.

La jeune fille retourna en arrière en soupirant puis, elle eu une idée. Elle commença à se promener en tâtant le sol et les cotés du passage où ils se trouvaient. Elle fît monter un nuage de poussière en époussetant le bois sur lequel elle était ce qui la fît éternuer.

« À tes souhaits..»

La jeune fille ne répliqua rien et continua de palper les cotés du tunnel.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda soudainement Jack, amusé.

-Je veux savoir si on a une chance, marmonna Evelyne.»

Jack ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que son amie essayait de faire, mais il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il s'assit, sa tête frôlait le haut du passage. L'adolescent ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour décompresser un peu quand soudain...CRAC! Jack se retourna subitement et vit Evelyne revenir, une planche de bois cassée à la main.

«Mais qu'est ce que...»

Evelyne avança jusqu'a la trappe et se mit à plat ventre. Elle passa le bras dans l'ouverture, visa le gymnase et lança la planche le plus loin possible. Jack réagit aussitôt:

«NON NE FAIT PAS ÇA! Le bruit va attirer les rô...deurs...»

Jack venait de comprendre. Il rejoint Evelyne et passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la trappe. Il vit la planche, par terre, à quelques mètres de la porte qui séparait l'entrepôt du gymnase. Des gémissements et des grognements parvenaient jusqu'aux deux aventuriers. Après seulement quelques minutes, un petit groupe de rôdeurs était attroupé autours de l'objet. Jack observa plus attentivement: neuf. Neuf zombies étaient restés dans le gymnase. Les autres étaient tous partis! Evelyne le regarda en souriant, fière de son idée.

Les deux amis faisaient demi-tour, Evelyne eut la présence d'esprit de laisser une piste avec le feutre noir que Jack avait apporté. Comme pour la première fois, ils arrivèrent sur le toit bien assez vite.

Brook se lança dans les bras de son amie, tout le monde s'était inquiété: Jack et Evelyne étaient partis une heure et demie pour une mission qui ne devait pas durer plus de trente minutes. Alisha se retourna vers Jack:

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez appris? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?»

Jack fît craquer son cou et prit un air désinvolte:

«Nous pouvons le faire. Préparez vos sacs, on part demain.»

**AAhhh déjà la fin…. :,(**

**Attendez le prochain chapitre pour savoir la suite! Au revoir et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review!**

**Émilie**


End file.
